


Baby Connor

by rebecca04162000



Category: Age play - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca04162000/pseuds/rebecca04162000
Summary: Everyone one was leaving me





	Baby Connor

Connor was dreading the end of the school year. Most of his friends were glad to be graduating High School but they would all be going off to University and he wouldn't. His Dad had bailed a few years ago and his stepmom was moving across the country. She made it clear that he'd be getting nothing from her since he'd be turning eighteen the day after graduation. He'd hoped to find a job so he could at least rent a room somewhere but no one in town was hiring. A few days before graduation Connor's swim coach told him about a friend who would let Connor stay in a room at his house. All Connor had to do was do some chores around the house and it would be rent free. The guy lived a few hours away but it was near a community college so once he found a job he might even be able to afford a few classes.  
Everything seemed to work out great. Mike was a nice guy and only asked him to do basic chores like taking out the trash or helping with the dishes. The room he "rented" was apparently for Mike's nephew who used to visit a lot so it was decorated a little childishly. The walls were light blue with stickers of Disney characters all over. The dresser had more stickers and bright red drawers with a white base. Even the sheets on the twin bed had Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck on them. The floor had a big area rug with designs of streets on it for playing with toy cars and a toy chest was still at the foot of the bed. The big window by the bed had light blue curtains that gave the room a soft glow during the day. Connor didn't complain about any of this even though it made him feel silly to be an eighteen year old sleeping in a little boy's room. The only problem Connor had was no matter how many places he applied he couldn't seem to get hired. He even put Mike down as a reference but no one gave him a call back and when he'd follow up they'd just say they weren't interested, even for entry level jobs.  
After the first few weeks Connor noticed Mike reminding him of things like brushing his teeth or taking a bath. If he put a movie on the TV that was anything but G-Rated Mike would change the channel. If he stayed up past 9pm Mike would shut the light off and say it was time to get some rest. A nightlight was even added to his room. He also started cutting up Connor's food before putting the plate in front of him and he stopped knocking before coming into Connor's room or the bathroom when he was in the tub. When Connor asked for a little privacy and tried to cover himself Mike brushed it off saying boys didn't need to be so modest. The towels in his bathroom even changed from plain white to light blue with little playing puppy designs. Many little things started to change the longer he was in the Mike's house but Connor either didn't notice or brushed them off as Mike's quirky personality.  
One day after Connor came back from another round of dropping off applications Mike surprised him at the front door and said he'd bought him some new clothes since his old ones were worn out. Connor was grateful at first but the clothes Mike showed him were all shorts (no long pants), t-shirts with cartoon characters on them, and light colored socks. He even bought Connor a pair of bright white tennis shoes. He thanked Mike with an uneasy smile but when Mike asked him to try on the clothes Connor said he was sure they fit. Mike was having none of that and told Connor in a firm tone he needed to see him in his new outfits and to stop being "fussy." He wouldn't even let Connor change in his bedroom, there was no point since he'd already seen him in the tub, so Connor had to strip down to his boxers and try on each humiliating outfit. Mike commented on how cute they looked and said something about how is boxers were too big for the shorts but at that point Connor was just trying to get through it so he barely heard. The last surprise Mike had was a set of pajamas covered in rockets ships. The top even snapped together with the bottom.  
From then on Mike would lay out Connor's clothes in the morning. Dressed as he was Connor lost interest in job hunting, if he had no luck before what would employers think of him dressed like a little boy? Instead he'd spend the day watching kid's shows and doing a few simple chores. Mike would make him a PB&J sandwich for lunch then they'd play a board game (Candy Land or Shoots & Ladders) or do a puzzle. His dinner would be served cut up and his drinks were now in a sippy cup with a straw. Shortly after dinner Mike would announce that it was bath time and when he got out of the tub Connor would find his PJs laid out on the bed. A quick cartoon later and Mike would send him off to sleep. Lying in his rocket-ship PJs looking at his room in the glow of the night light Connor felt like a helpless little boy but he knew there was nothing he could do and he'd drift off to sleep.  
On a particularly hot day in July Mike suggested that Connor take a swim in an inflatable pool he'd setup in the backyard. It wasn't a little kiddie pool (much to Connor's relief when he saw it) and Connor still had a pair of Speedos from when he was on the swim team. Splashing around in the pool was the most fun Connor had in a long time but all too soon Mike told him to come in for lunch said to leave the speedos outside to dry. After taking off his speedos and wrapping himself in a towel Connor headed in through the kitchen and heard Mike mention that he'd forgotten to set out clothes so Connor should just get something from his dresser. He was actually being allowed to pick his own clothes! He almost sprinted into his room but when he opened the top drawer of his brightly colored dresser he didn't find any of his boxers. What he found instead were several dozen pairs of cartoon kiddie briefs and a package of pull-up style diapers. Connor stared at the childish underwear for a few minutes then grabbed a handful of the briefs and storm out of his room. He was so upset he let go of his towel dropping it in the living room.  
In the kitchen Connor found Mike cutting up his sandwich and setting out a juice box and demanded to know what had been done with his underwear. Mike calmly explained that he was holding them in his hand. Connor spit back that he meant his boxers. Mike took a stronger tone and admonished him not to be fussy. He reminded Connor that his boxers were too big for his new shorts and these new underpants were perfect for little boys like him. Connor responded that he wasn't a little boy and he wouldn't wear them. Mike smiled and calmly said "yes, you are and yes, you will". He reminded Connor that he had no job, no money and these were the only underpants he had since his boxers had been shredded and tossed. Mike told Connor that he could be a good boy and wear the clothes he was given, or be a bad boy and get a spanking then wear the clothes he was given. Connor crumpled as he realized Mike was right...he didn't have a choice.  
But what about the pull-ups Connor meekly asked. Mike put his arm around the boy and said they were only for night time. He said he'd noticed Connor getting up at night to use the potty and he didn't want any wet sheets incase he didn't wake up when he had to go. Connor tried to at least get out of wearing the pull ups but Mike shushed him and guided they boy back to his room picking up the dropped towel along the way. Once they were in Connor's room Mike used the towel to dry the boy off admonishing him for walking around the house dripping wet. Connor timidly apologized then instantly turned bright red as Mike began drying his penis and butt. Despite the embarrassment he got hard from the towel rubbing against him. Mike teased him and said he must like the attention he was getting since he'd gotten a stiffy. He kept his promise to let Connor pick something to wear then he held out the SpongeBob undies for Connor to step into telling the boy he'd lost the privilege of dressing himself. Connor's erection was easily visible through the front of the tight briefs and his dick twitched a little as Mike adjusted them. Before going back to the kitchen Mike had Connor sit on the edge of his bed then he took out his phone and snapped a few pics of Connor in his little boy room, in his little undies, with his little boy stiffy tenting in the front. He reminded Connor that he expected him to be a good boy or all his old teammates from school would see the pics.  
Now that Connor had little boy undies Mike stopped letting him wear anything else around the house during the day. He said there was no point in getting his clothes dirty playing since it was easy to just wash him, which he did at bath time every night. As with the underpants Connor tried to say he was big enough to wash himself but Mike just ignored him and scrubbed the boy clean. The first night Mike used a special soap under Connor's arms and between his legs since big boy hair looked silly on such a little boy. It was the last part of him that looked grown up but now he was completely a little boy. He played with the toys Mike put in the tub and didn't even flinch when Mike took more pictures with his phone.  
Connor's days were now completely monitored and controlled by Mike. Every morning Mike would come in and wake him by pulling down his PJs to check the wetness indicator on his pull-ups. More often than not they were wet since Connor was not allowed out of bed to potty after Mike tucked him in so if he had to pee he had no other choice. After marking the wet/dry chart above Connor's bed Mike would strip him and take him to the bathroom to potty and brush his teeth. Connor still got to pick which undies he wore and after they were pulled on Mike sprinkled baby powder inside. Seeing his hairless little penis covered in baby powder always made Connor feel about two years old. Once he was dressed Mike would set him in front of some cartoons in the living room then bring him some cereal and a sippy cup of juice. During the day he was expected to play with the little boy toys that were kept in the toy chest at the foot of his bed. Mike even started making Connor take a nap right after lunch, wearing just a pull-up of course. After his nap sometimes he would have to go on errands with Mike since he couldn't he left alone. He'd be dressed in his little shorts and bright t-shirts and Mike always referred to him as little guy whenever they were out. Once they were back home Connor would be stripped down to his underpants to play with his toys or sometimes out in the pool. Mike said underwear were good enough for little boys to swim in even though they became transparent as soon as they were wet. Of course Mike would dry Connor off before letting him back inside and putting him in a fresh pair of undies sprinkled with baby powder. After dinner Mike would get the tub ready and Connor would play with his tub toys while Mike scrubbed him clean. Then he would be dried and put into a pull-up and his PJs. Mike would let him watch one more cartoon before tucking him into bed but once the pull-up was on there was no more asking for the potty until morning.  
The worst part of each day for Connor was potty time. Connor had to ask Mike to take him to the potty, in those exact words, even if they were in public. Mike would pull down his underpants along with his shorts if he was wearing them and stand there while Connor did his business then praise him for using the potty like a good boy. After wiping him and pulling up his undies Mike would sprinkle some baby powder inside again to make sure he smelled like a little boy. Connor started having problems making poopies with Mike watching so every night before bath time Mike would give him an enema then clean his bottom extra good in the bath with his soapy fingers. This always gave Connor a stiffy which Mike teased him for. He told the boy he liked having his smooth little bottom played with since it made his little peepee hard. Connor would always turn red but he knew it was true. The frustrating part was that even though he got hard he still hadn't come since Mike put him in cartoon undies and fully took over his life. He wanted to but Mike warned him after being naughty and touching himself.  
One morning after coming back from using the potty Mike took a pull-up from the drawer instead of letting Connor choose a pair of undies. Mike said Connor had dribbled into the front of some of his undies after using the potty so he clearly wasn't ready for "big boy" undies. Connor threw a tantrum and screamed that he wouldn't wear them because he wasn't a baby. Mike gave the boy a stern warning but Connor continued to sob until Mike sat down on the bed and pulled the boy over his lap. A stinging series of swats landed on Connor's bottom as he tried to squirm out of Mike's grip. He couldn't get free and Mike lectured him about being fussy despite all he'd done for the boy. He said the back talk would stop and Connor would learn to be a good boy for Daddy. Mike wouldn't stop the spanking until Connor promised to be good for Daddy. Connor held out as long as he could but eventually screamed out that he would be a good boy but he didn't say "for Daddy" so Mike continued until Connor completely broke down saying he would be a good boy for Daddy.  
Mike, now Daddy, let Connor up from his lap and had him stand in the corner for ten minutes. He also gave the boy a warning to keep his hands on his head and away from his sore bottom. When Daddy came back he held up a large blue pacifier with the words "Fussy Little Boy" written on it. He told Connor that the pacifier would be in his mouth at all times, unless he was eating, to avoid anymore back talk. Connor accepted the pacifier without protest and stepped into the pull-up Daddy held out for him. Daddy then pointed to the wet/dry chart above Connor's bed and reminded the boy that he hadn't been dry at night in over a week. Do big boys wet their pull-ups every night Daddy asked? Do they leave peepee stains in their little undies? I wonder if your friends from school need to be bathed every night and get stiffies while their Daddy washes them. Probably not because they're all big boys. They take showers and wear big boy boxers and have big boy hair and they know how to use the potty. Connor continued to quietly sob and suck his pacifier as Daddy belittled him. He knew it was all true. He wasn't a big boy. But Daddy said if he started behaving and stopped being fussy he might earn back his big boy privileges. Before letting Connor go to breakfast Daddy had him pose for more pictures in his pull-up sucking on his pacifier looking teary eyed from his spanking. Daddy reminded the Connor that his big-boy friends could easily be sent these new pictures along with ones of him in his undies so they could all see what a little boy he was.  
The pacifier and the pull-ups weren't the only part of Connor's new official little boy status. Since he was pacified and couldn't talk he had to wait until Daddy decided to take him to the potty so he ended up wetting his pull-ups at least one a day. Daddy would tease him about not making it to the potty like a big boy and he'd put a mark on his day time wet chart. Connor also wasn't allowed to feed himself any more. Daddy would strap a cute bib around his neck and feed him with brightly colored toddler cutler. It seemed Daddy loved to make a mess of Connor's face just so he could snap more pictures of him. The TV Connor was allowed to watch also switched from juvenile to infantile. Paw Patrol and Peter Rabbit were the most exciting things he was allowed to watch while he played with his toys or colored in his books. Going outside on errands was worse than ever since Daddy made him keep his pacifier in and he'd always wet himself because Daddy would say he should have gone at home when he'd start to squirm. Never mind that Daddy made sure to fill Connor up with juice before they left the house.  
One day Daddy took Connor out to lunch at McDonalds. He still had to wear a bib and be fed by Daddy but even worse was that he wet right through his pull-ups. He was already wet before they left the house but Daddy had refused to change him. Daddy just smiled at his humiliation then took the crying boy back home. During the car ride Daddy asked how it felt to be a pants wetting little baby for everyone to see. Connor just sniffled into his pacifier since he could not answer. Once they were home Daddy announced that he thought this might happen since Connor rarely made it to the potty anymore so he'd had some new furniture delivered while they were out. In his room (which was now labeled "Connor's Nursery" in fluffy letters on the door) Connor saw that his bed had been replaced with a large crib with a bright colored mobile hanging down from ceiling and on the side wall of the room there was now a large changing table fully stocked with wipes, powder, plastic pants, and of course big baby diapers. Daddy let Connor stand in the room for a second to absorb it all before lifting him onto the changing table. Connor tried to squirm but Daddy secured him with straps from the sides of the table then went to work stripping him down to his wet pull up. Before removing it Daddy reminded Connor the tantrum he'd thrown about wearing pull ups in the first place but now he was going to be diapered just like a little baby.  
After removing the soaked pull-up and depositing it in the diaper can by the changing table Daddy got a huge thick diaper with baby blocks on the front. Before taping it up he rubbed some baby oil on Connor's diaper area which gave him a stiffy just like bath time. Daddy told him he knew he'd like this but naughty baby boys shouldn't get stiffies when they're being diapered as a punishment for wetting their pants. He said only good babies get to have stickies. Connor was so frustrated since he'd already hadn't come in over a month. Daddy left for a minute then came back with a cold wet cloth and laid it over Connor's penis until is shrunk back down. Then Daddy pulled a clear plastic tube and ring from one of the drawers of the table. He saw Connor's confused face so he explained that this was a "Holy Trainer" and would keep his little baby peepee soft and pointed down into his diapers. Connor squirmed against the straps as Daddy secured his little peepee its new cage. Daddy still had one final surprise for his baby boy and brought out a black plug for Connor's baby butt. As he easily slide it in Daddy said this was just the smallest size it the set and they'd be working up to the bigger ones. He said he knew Connor would like it since he always enjoy Daddy play with his butt.  
Once Connor was plugged and locked Daddy taped the bulky diaper up and slid a pair of clear plastic pants covered in teddy bears over the diaper. A light blue onesie with the words "Daddy's Lil Guy" written on it was also pulled over Connors head and snapped at the crotch. Finally a strap was added securing Connor's pacifier to his onesie. Daddy undid the straps on the side of the changing table and brought Connor over to his new Crib. He had the boy get in but before pulling the sides up Daddy had Connor pose in his new baby attire so Daddy could add more photos to his collection. After Daddy raised the rail to secure Connor for nap time he asked the baby boy if he knew what day tomorrow was. Connor knew better than to take out his pacifier to speak so he just shook his head to say "no". Daddy smiled that tomorrow was the first day of school at the local community college. All the big boys would be getting dressed up in their big boy clothes to go to school but not Baby Connor. Daddy turned on the mobile and left the room. Connor suckled his pacifier, clutched one of the teddy bears, and sobbed until he fell asleep. It would be a long, long time until he was a big boy again.


End file.
